A Feeling That Has No Answer
by This's still Rin
Summary: CHAPTER 6! UPDATE! " Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat itu." SasuNaru. GaaNaru.Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Saia sedih bilangnya tapi mo gimana lagi...

Om Masashi... Please kasih Naru ke saia…!!!!

**WARNING!!**

YAOI!! Yang gak suka g usah baca!! (udah diperingatin lhoo)

-

Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, dkk : 23 tahun

Kakashi Hatake : 40 tahun

Umino Iruka : 36 tahun

Konohamaru, dkk : 18 tahun

**A Feeling That Has No Answer**

Senja telah menampakkan wajahnya. Namun laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Dokumen-dokumen itu seakan tak pernah habis meski telah dikerjakan seharian lebih. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Benar-benar melelahkan!!

Naruto menghela nafas. Mata birunya memancarkan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

"Aku tak menyangka menjadi hokage itu semelelahkan ini!! Padahal aku hanya duduk, tapi ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada menjalankan misi tingkat S."

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Masuk!!"

Seorang Jounin muda bersyal biru masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto.

"Tuan Rokudaime, persiapan untuk ujian chuunin besok sudah selesai." Naruto memandang Jounin muda itu kemudian tersenyum

"Sudahlah,jangan bersikap seformal itu padaku, disini kan hanya ada kau dan aku saja, Konohamaru.."

"I..iya juga.. rasanya memang aneh bilang begitu tadi.. he..he.." Konohamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto nii-san, kau mau kemana?!".

"Ichiraku, sekalian merayakan keberhasilanmu menyiapakan ujian chunin."

Sejenak cucu Sandaime itu tertegun, tapi kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Rokudaime yang sangat disayanginya itu.

_Naruto nii-san.. aku rindu melihat wajah ceriamu lagi.. tapi kenapa yang ada sekarang hanya wajah penuh kepura-puraan saja..__ pura-pura tegar dan tetap tersenyum meski hati menangis.._

-

Tempat itu terpencil, terlalu sepi dan tak layak untuk ditinggali.

"Sasuke…kau tak tidur lagi malam ini?!" Karin duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu. Selalu begitu sepanjang Karin mengenalnya.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan orang itu, padahal kau sudah meninggalkanya bertahun-tahun!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei..Hei.. tegang amat!" bocah gigi gergaji itu entah muncul darimana, "Karin, kau menggoda Sasuke lagi?".

"Siapa yang menggodanya!! Jangan bicara seenaknya kau!!"

"Dasar cewek binal!!"

"Apa kau bilang!!".

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya terdiri dari satu tempat tidur kecil dan sebuah meja kecil disebelahnya. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Sesuatu yang tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Sasuke menatap benda itu sendu. Sebuah foto lama yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun ia melangkah. Foto yang menafsirkan seberapa besar perasaanya pada salah seorang yang ada di foto itu. Ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah di hatinya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Kau.. bagaimana kau sekarang..Dobe".

Kenapa..

Kenapa kau tak megejarku seperti dulu..

Apa kau sudah lelah...

Aku...

-

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Semua warga tampak sangat antusias mengingat hari ini babak final ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan. Para ninja, Chuunin maupun Jounin sibuk menyiapkan penyambutan untuk tamu Negara.

Sedangkan diruang hokage Naruto membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakashi.

"Sensei, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu kau kemana saja!"

Mantan ketua anbu itu terlihat tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Memang kenapa Naruto? Orang tua seperti aku ini mana mungkin menjalankan misi tingkat S, lagi pula sudah banyak jounin-jounin muda yang lebih berbakatkan?!"

Naruto menyeringai."Bilang saja kau masih sibuk bulan madu sama Iruka sensei, gak usah sok tua gitu dech!!".

"Em…yah….mau bagaimana lagi, di usiaku sekarang memang itukan yang diperlukan…."

"Sensei……." (Sweetdrop)

"Lalu.." Kakashi berhenti sejenak, "Bagaimana dengan lamaran itu, apa kau serius menerimanya?"

Naruto menunduk, keceriaanya hilang seketika. Bagian paling dalam hatinya selalu terasa sakit apabila ada yang menyinggung soal hal itu. Kadang ia ingin berontak dan melarikan diri dari semua rasa sakit ini namun ego dan pikiranya selalu menang.

"Yah semua itu juga demi desa kan." Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyum seperti itu tak akan bisa membohongi seorang Kakashi Hatake. Dialah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto sebenarnya. Bahkan perasaan terpendam yang tak pernah bisa di sampaikan mantan muridnya ini dengan mantan muridnya yang lain yang keberadaanya kini entah dimana.

"Aku pikir kau akan mencarinya sekuat tenaga seperti dulu, Naruto"

"Entahlah, rasanya aku sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang..." ada nada keputusasaan dalam kalimat Naruto dan itu sudah cukup membuat Kakashi mengerti penderitaan Rokudaimenya itu.

Lelah...

Aku terlalu lelah mengejarmu...

Kau...

Yang tak pernah melihatku...

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk." Kata Naruto dalam keengganan.

"Tuan Hokage, tuan Kazekage dari Suna ingin menemui anda." Konohamaru memberi hormat.

"Ya, tentu."

Kemudian Gaara masuk diiringi dua saudaranya.

"Apa kabar Naruto?" Gaara tersenyum manis kearah Naruto

"Genki" Naruto mencoba membalas senyuman Gaara tulus.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh privasi ya.." Temari tersenyum jahil pada adik bungsunya itu."Ya sudah kami pergi dulu ya.. lagi pula kami juga masih ada urusan, selamat bersenang-senang!!" Temari menarik Kankuro keluar ruang Hokage.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi". Kakashi pun mengikuti jejek dua orang kakak beradik tadi.

"E...Ehh!! Kenapa mereka semua malah pergi!!" Naruto jadi salah tingkah juga di tinggal berdua dengan Gaara.

"Aku pikir mereka tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan". Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto,"Apa kau tak rindu pada tunanganmu ini?"

"Kita kan baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu".

"Tapi aku sudah begitu rindu padamu". Perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Naru dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Naruto tak bisa mengelak. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan perasaanya. Naru memejamkan mata safirnya mencoba menikmati ciuman Gaara tapi tetap tak bisa! Dan tak akan pernah bisa!!

Aku tak bisa...

Tak bisa...

Aku...

Terlalu...

Mencintainya...

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto.." Gaara membelai pipi Naru.

"Aku tahu." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Hanya...

SASUKE...

Lalu..

Apa aku harus menunggu..

Menunggu...

Sebuah ketidakpastian...

Gaara POV

Aku tahu kau mengangguk karena kau sama sekali tak bisa menjawabnya kan.. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku.. Kenapa sekalipun kau tak pernah membuka hati mu untukku.. Sejujurnya aku kesal dengan sikapmu itu.. Bukan karena kau tak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku.. aku kesal karena kau masih saja mengingat orang itu.. orang yang hanya bisa melukai hati mu dan membuatmu menangis.. Aku benci dengannya.. Sangat...

Naruto menarik tanganku,"Ayo Gaara...kita sudah hampir terlambat untuk upacara pembukaan ujian finalnya.."

"Ya.." Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

End POV

_Aku memang jahat.. aku memang jahat padamu Gaara.. Kau mencintaiku seutuhnya tapi aku... kenapa aku menjadi sekejam ini.. maaf..._

TBC

Ya ampuuuuunnnnn!!!!!! Saia ini memang gak becus buat fic.. Cuma buat kayak gini aja lamanya minta ampun... Untung da Niero yang bantuin (Sangkyu)

Untuk Chapter berikutnya dibuka OC sebagai peserta ujian chuunin dari berbagai desa.. Yang berniat silahkan daftar lewat Review....

MOHON REVIEWNYA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Saia sedih bilangnya tapi mo gimana lagi...

Om Masashi... Please kasih Naru ke saia…!!!!

**WARNING!!**

YAOI!! Yang gak suka ga usah baca!! (udah diperingatin lhoo)

Di chapter ini ada OC!

-

Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, dkk : 23 tahun

Kakashi Hatake : 40 tahun

Umino Iruka : 36 tahun

Konohamaru, dkk : 18 tahun

-

Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada seluruh reader yang sudah mereview, **NikuCross dVaiazard, mori sakuraba, chaa a.k.a panda-kun, Chika Hiragaishi, Akatsuki no Hyoran, panik-kok-di-disko, harurunGAARA, Cho-chan Ochibi, dilia shiraishi, Vongola-ai, Cha-chan.d-Psycoholic, Solaritica Chika, .UchiSa, lovely lucifer.**

-

Dan siapakah yang terpilih jadi OC? Silahkan dibaca!

-

**A Feeling That Has No Answer**

**--**Chapter 2--

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar tak mau ikut kami?" Karin menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku malas."

"Biarkan saja dia! Sudah ayo pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk merampok lagi!" Suigetsu menyeringai liar.

"Baiklah, kami pergi." Karin memakai jubahnya kemudian pergi menyusul Suigetsu.

Sasuke memandang sekilas kepergian dua rekanya itu. Akhir-akhir ini perasaan Sasuke kacau. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Dia lalu menatap halaman rumah kecil yang dihuni dengan kedua rekannya beberapa tehun terakhir ini. Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke berhenti disatu titik. Setangkai bunga metahari tumbuh mempesona. Kelopaknya yang kuning keemasan berkilau diterpa cahaya mentari pagi yang hangat. Sasuke tertegun, hatinya kembali bergetar. Bunga matahari, bukanlah hal yang cukup menarik memang. Tapi jika itu mengingatkanmu pada orang yang selalu mengisi hatimu pasti akan berbeda. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengambil alih kembali kontrol emosinya.

"Tenang Sasuke, kau pasti bisa mengatasi ini." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri.

Apa ada yang salah denganku...

Kenapa yang kuingat hanya kau...

Apa kau tahu seberaa tersiksanya aku...

-

-

Sorak sorai membahana memenuhi arena pertarungan final ujian chuunin. Shinobi-shinobi dari berbagai penonton berkumpul untuk melihat generasi-generasi shinobi muda mereka menjadi yang disiagakan disetiap sudut arena untuk mengantisipasi keadaan bahaya. Sedangkan diatas podium sang Rokudaime Hokage dan Godaime Kazekage duduk menyaksikan semuanya.

"Naruto..." Gaara memanggil Naruto yang termenung disebelahnya, "Naruto..." ulang Gaara. Tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menjawab. Tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri, "Naruto...!" kali ini Gaara menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.

"Ah!! Iya kenapa?! Hai lihat Genin muda itu, tubuhnya kerdil tapi gerakanya cukup lincah. Dan lihat! Musuhnya menagkis serangan, meski suka mengumpat tapi terlihat cerdas juga. Rambutnya sama denganku! Dia Genin dari negara mana ya? Kelihatanya sangat berbakat, andai saja dari Konoha!"

"Tapi anak itu memang dari konoha kan? Hiteai atte yang dipakainya bukanya lambang pusaran daun?!" Gaara menatap Naruto bingung. Naruto salah tingkah sudah bisa dipastikan Gaara telah menangkap basah dirinya yang sama sekali tak memperhatikan pertandingan kerena melamun.

"Tenagkan dirimu Naruto, tak sepantasnya seorang Kage panik seperti itu." Gaara menghela napas, "Sudahlah, ayu kita lihat pertandinganya lagi!"

-

Dtribun penonton, seorang kunoichi berambut coklat tua dengan mata baby blue tengah berseru menyemangati rekan setimnya yang sedang berjuang, "Ayo Mori!! Kalahkan dia, gunakan saja ikan cucutmu itu!!! Ayo!!"

"Huh! Banyak omong!" seorang gadis ninja Iwa tinggi berkacamata dengan rambut panjang ikal kecoklatan menatap sinis.

"Heh! Kau ga usuh urusin orang deh!!" si kunoichi asal Suna itu mulai panas.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan meladeni dia Panda!" seorang kunoichi lain mencoba melarai.

"Tapi orang itu menyebalkan Harurun Walfie!!"

"Iya-iya! Tapi percuma saja kita berurusan dengannya!"

"Huuhh!!"

Disisi lain seorang Jounin berkuncir sedang memberi pengarahan pada anak didiknya.

"Dengar, setelah Putchan selesai bertanding, giliran kau siap-siap bertanding Kurema!"

"Ya! Aku siap!!" putra Kurenai dan Asuma itu menjawab dengan semangat.

"Emm.. Sikamaru sensei, aku boleh makan duluan sebelum bertanding?" kata seseorang disamping Kurema.

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala mendengar anak didiknya yang tomboy itu. "Ya... ya... ya... Niku kau boleh makan, tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Itu tidak baik!"

"Iya sensei!"

-

Kembali ke tribun Hokage. Gaara kembali menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, ia tahu meski Naruto melihat kearah arena pertandingan tapi pikiranya entah kemana. Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara menghela napas, menetralisir emosinya. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?'

Tak hanya Gaara yang menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Sepasang mata milik seorang chuunin yang memiliki goresn luka dihidungnya juga memperhatikan Naruto lama. Raut mukanya begitu sedih seakan telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Iruka, ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya heran pada chuunin yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

Iruka menunduk, "Kenapa Naruto sekarang terlihat begitu tertekan, kenapa aku sama sekali tak melihat bias sinar keceriaan lagi diwajahnya seperti dulu... Aku... Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya ceria kembali..."

Kakashi memeluk pundak Iruka, "Sudahlah, Naruto sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan maslahnya sendiri."

"Dilia! Lihat!! Kakashi sensei sama Iruka sensei lagi mesra-mesraan tuh!" seorang genin cewek bermata orange berbisik pada temanya.

"Cho-chan! Jangan keras-keras nanti kedengaran! Tapi asyik juga ya liat adegan kayak gini, kan jarang-jarang. Hehehe..."

Kakashi yang pendengerannya super tajam langsung berbalik menghadap Dilia dan Cho-chan. "Ada perlu apa?!"

Otomatis dua orang genin itu langsung keringat dingin. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi mereka berdua langsung minta maaf.

-

Pertandingan berlanjut.

Kurema berhasil mengalahkan ninja dari Kirigakure dengan mudah.

Dan sekarang giliran ninja dari Otogakure melawan seorang genin Konoha.

"Heh bocah autis!! Kau menyerah saja sebelum kau berakhir dipedangku ini!"

"Hoi Niero!! Cepat habisi saja bocah itu, jangan banyak omong!" salah satu rekan si ninja Oto menyoraki dari tribun.

Seorang jounin dengan penampialan super norak ikut berteriak, "Hyoran! Jangan patah semangat! Jangan mau kalah dengan orang itu!! tataplah masa depan cerah di ufuk sana!!"

"Terimakasih guru Lee!!" Hyoran berteriak sambil melambai-lambai norak ke arah Rock Lee, jounin pembimbingnya.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan suaminya itu hanya bisa menunduk malu, dan berjanji akan membuat sedikit perhitungan dengan Rock Lee nanti sesampainya dirumah.

-

-

Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Karin bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Pulang! Ketempat dimana seharusnya aku berada."

Karin membelalak, "Kau mau kembali ke Konoha? Ta.. tapi..."

"Kau mau aku gila dengan terus-terusan disini?!" Sasuke sedikit membentak, terlihat sekali ia begitu tertekan, "Maaf, terimakasih atas semuanya!" Sasuke mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku.

-

-

Pertandingan berakhir. Naruto dan Gaara kembali ke Hokage tower.

"Haah... hari ini benar-benar melalahkan..." Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya disofa.

"Naruto..."

"Ya.." tiba-tiba Gaara sudah berlutut dihadapan Naruto, "Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan duduk disitu!"

"Naruto..." Gaara menatap serius, Naruto langsung diam, "Besok saat upacara pelantikan chuunin, aku akan melamarmu secara resmi dihadapan semua shinobi."

"Haahh?" Naruto tercekat.

-

-

-

**TBC**

**-**

**Omake:**

Niero: ini chapter pendek amat sich ya? Dan kenapa gua munculnya dikit amat! Padahal gua kan udah pesen jadi penjahat yang mengacaukan ujian, kalo gini mah gua nggak ada kejam-kejamnya! Dan kenapa juga gua yang ngetikin fic lu ini? Padahal fic gua sendiri terlantar! –ngamuk-

Rinchan: tak semua permintaan bisa dikabulkan! –ngeloyor-

Jangan lupa REVIEW! Dan nantikan chapter 3... SASUKE vs GAARA!

Dan saia minta maaf kalau OC-nya tidak sesuai harapan. Author lagi nggak beres, soalnya masih sibuk mo ujian (padahal daerah lain dah libur ya? Hiks..)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer** : dalam fic ini Naruto jadi milik saia. Jadi saia berhak buat Naru jadi gimana aja… fu..fu..fu…-dilempar kunai ma -

**WARNING**

YAOI yang gak suka gak perlu baca!!

**A FEELING THAT HAS NO ANSWER**

--Chapter 3--

**-**

"Besok aku akan melamarmu secara resmi dihadapan semua shinobi, Naruto."

Naruto tersentak, tapi ia kemudian mampu mengendalikan dirinya kembali, "Ya,aku senang mendengarnya."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu tak berkata begitu?"

"A..aku hanya kaget saja kau akan melamarku dihadapan semua orang." Naruto tersenyum.

"Berarti keputusanku untuk memberitahumu sekarang tepat, tadinya mau aku buat sebagai kejutan tapi takutnya kau malah pingsan lagi." Gaara tersenyum mengejek.

"Memangnya aku seperti Hinata-chan!!" Naruto bersungut-sungut dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Kau itu kalau sedang kesal malah semakin menggemaskan Naruto.."

"Menggemaskan ap-." Belum selesai Naruto protes Gaara lebih dahulu mendaratkan ciuman dibibir mungil sang rokudaime. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, Gaara membuka bibir naruto meminta jalan masuk. Naruto pasrah, ia menuruti semua keinginan Gaara.

'_Gaara maaf, mungkin baru tubuhku saja yang bisa ku berikan padamu. Aku sendiri tak tahu kapan au bisa memberikan hatiku padamu. Atau mungkin...selamanya tak akan bisa..'_

-

Sosok bermata onyx tengah menatap desa Konoha dari atas bukit. Seluruh pelosok desa hampir terlihat terlihat dari sana. Rumah-rumah penduduk, akademi, dan kator hokage semuanya terlihat jelas. Lampu-lampu yang meghiasi setiap sudut kota memacarkan pesona tersendiri di malam hari. Pemuda itu tak bosan-bosanya menatap semua keindahan itu. Terlukis kerinduan yang sangat dalam di mata hitamnya. Dan kini mata itu menatap lurus pada patung hokage keenam, Rokudaime sembari tersenyum.

"Aku pulang Dobe.."

-

"Naruto nii!! Sudah siap belum!! Semua sudah berkumpul!!" Konohamaru berteriak sambil mengetuk keras pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Iya sebentar, aku segera keluar." Naruto membuka pintu sambil memekai jubah kagenya.

Konohamaru memperhatikan wajah rokudaimenya, "Naruto nii-chan, semalam tidak tidur ya? Wajahmu terlihat kusut. Matamu juga bengkak, pasti habis mena-.."

"Ah, itu Gaara!! Aku kesana ya Konohamaru." Naruto segera berjalan cepat ke arah Gaara, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dasar nii-chan..."

-

Upacara pelantikan chuunin diselenggarakan di arena pertandingan final. Semua Kage dan petinggi negara yang hadir di pertandingan final juga hadir dalam upacara pelantikan. Seluruh bangku yang ada di tribun telah penuh sesak oleh warga yang ingin menyaksikan upacara yang hanya dilaksanakan setahun sekali (AN: emang apa menariknya sih liat upacara).

"Tahun ini pun semua terlihat antusias ya.." Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Gaara.

"Mereka akan lebih antusias lagi kalau aku sudah melamarmu nanti." Gaara menggenggam jemari Naruto, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku.."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya.."

Upacara yang berlangsung sekitar 2 jam lebih itu terasa sangat singkat bagi Naruto. Ia berharap upacara ini jangan cepat berakhir. Naruto takut. Sangat takut. Karena ia tahu setelah Gaara melamarnya tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk menolak.

"Naruto..." Gaara menarik tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya ke podium.

DEG

'_Haruskah ini terjadi sekarang..'_

Kazekage kelima itu menatap keseluruh penjuru dengan mantap.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian semua.."

Semua terdiam

'_Seseorang tolong aku..'_

"Hari ini..." Gaara memberi jeda sebentar. Semua menahan nafas.

"Aku akan melamar Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto dihadapan kalian semua.."

'_Kami sama.... kuatkan aku... jangan sampai aku melakukan hal bodoh disini...'_

Gaara menggenggam jemari Naruto lembut, "Naruto, bersediakah kau menjadi pendampingku selamanya?"

Naruto tak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya. Bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh sudah. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba mengendalikan emosinya kembali. Dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto mengangguk.

Gaara tersenyum lega, "Terimakasih...Naruto." diciumnya calon pengantinnya itu dihadapan semua orang.

Seluruh yang hadir langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Para petinggi negara dan kage bergantian memberi ucapan selamat pada dua kage itu.

Semuanya.... kecuali orang-orang tertentu yang benar-benar mengerti hal yang sebenarnya.

Semuanya.... kecuali seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar arena. Pemuda yang awalnya datang dengan senyum terkembang dibibirnya itu kini seakan sama seperti mayat hidup. Berdiri tegak menantap lurus dan kosong. Tak ada airmata yang keluar kedua matanya tapi jelas sekali dari wajahnya tersirat kepedihan yang luar biasa.

Pemuda itu berbalik, berbalik dan ingin pergi sejauh jauhnya. Pergi meninggalkan semua pemandangan yang telah menghancurkan satu-satunya harapannya, harapan untuk dicintai.

PUK.

Seseorang menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan, "Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi pecundang kalau kau pergi tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya."

DEG

Sasuke berhenti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Tak semua yang terlihat dari luar itu benar." Kakashi kembali menupuk bahu Sasuke, "Selamat berjuang." Jounin bermasker itu kemudian melompat pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam bingung.

Sasuke POV

Apa maksud kata-kata Kakashi tadi. Kenapa dia bilang tak semua yang terlihat dari luar itu benar? Bukanya sudah jelas apa yang aku lihat tadi. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Naruto dan Gaara...

Ugh! Aku tidak suka mengingatnya, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang, aku sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi. Lalu, kenapa aku malah ketempat ini...

End of POV

Dihadapan Sasuke terbentang padang rumput luas. Ada 3 buah balok sasaran di tengahnya. Spring field tempat tim 7 biasa berlatih. Ingatan Sasuke kembali kemasa dimana ia, Naruto dan Sakura mati-matian merebut lonceng dari Kakashi. Sasuke sangat ingat bagaimana wajah Naruto yang diikat di balok sasaran dan tidak mendapat makan siang. Benar-benar kasihan, dan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke menghilangkan egonya dan membagi makan siangnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kau itu dulu benar-benar bodoh ya, dobe."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?"

Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah suara.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke manatap tajam Kazekage yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Mau apa kau?"

Gaara balas menatap Sasuke dan lebih tajam tentunya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, mau apa kau di sini?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Itu memang bukan urusanku, tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Maka itu adalah urusanku juga!"

"Kau―"

"Pergi dari sini!" Gaara memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Kau harus cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah mencoba menemui Naruto lagi!" Gaara memberi penekannan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan banyak bicara!" Sasuke geram, kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi, "Aku mencintai Naruto!"

Gaara terkesiap.

"Aku akan menemui Naruto dan mengatakan aku sangat mencintainya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Cukup!!" Gaara mencengkeram kerah kimono Sasuke, "Beraninya kau bilang mencintai Naruto! Beraninya kau mau menemui Naruto dan menyatakan cinta! CINTA APA?!! Bahkan kau meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja tanpa perasaan!!"

Sekarang Sasuke yang terkesiap. Kata-kata Gaara menghujam hatinya, menambah luka yang kian menganga.

"Lepas!!" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Gaara dan dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangan.

-

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto bersandar di kursi Hokagenya sambil melakukan sedikit peregangan.. Naruto menatap keluar jendela, "Sudah malam rupanya." Angin berhembus lembut dari jendela yang terbuka. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata biru itu tertutup, Naruto tertidur pulas.

-

Sosok itu melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain dengan gerakan yang anggun, kecepatanya berkurang ketika mendekati bangunan bercat merah yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan Konoha. Sosok itu berhenti, menatap jendela kantor Hokage yang terbuka.

"Apa kau belum tidur." Sosok itu mengendap-endap mendekati jendela. Ia melihat ke dalam, ruangan itu sepi. Satu-satunya penghuni ruangan itu sudah terlelap.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Dasar, tidur tanpa menutup jendela. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang masuk, kau itu benar-benar ceroboh, dobe." Sasuke masuk melalui jendela, mendekat kearah Naruto, "Aku pulang dobe." Sasuke meletakkan selembar surat di atas meja dan kembali menatap Naruto yang sekarang terlihat seperti malaikat, "Aku pulang, tapi aku tidak bisa di sini. Aku harus pergi, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Perlahan tangan Sasuke menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto, "Kau... Baik-baik ya..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku... mencintaimu Naruto..." bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungil Naruto. Memberinya ciuman singkat namun sangat lembut. Ciuman yang sebenarnya. Ciuman dengan segenap rasa cinta yang ditujukan untuk Naruto seorang.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." Sasuke berbalik. Ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak mau menatap Naruto lama-lama kerena hal itu hanya akan membuat hatinya makin sakit

"Sasuke..."

DEG

Spontan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, suara itu membuat Sasuke berbalik kembali, "Na..ru..to.."

-

-

-

**T B C**

**-**

Hyaah!! Akhirnya saya selesai juga nulis chapter ini. Maaf lama banget baru apdet. Bagi yang setia menunggu makasih –emang ada yang menunggu? Pede banget deh gue-

Yapp sepesial thanks to my seme Niero. Nyahahaha... maap akhir-akhir ini saya suka marah-marah.

Dan ini balasan reviewnya:

**# Solaritica Chika**: iya chapter kemaren alurnya kecepetan (saya juga ngerasa gitu). Dari Iwa memang cuma kamu sich, jadi gampang buatnya.

**# Momochi Sakuraba**: bukan kena pelet tapi sudah takluk sama semangat masa muda Lee. Tadinya bukan ikan cucut, ikan teri malah.

**# BrunoNadhGravano**: Sangkyuu banget buat kamu dah! Hidup SasuNaru!

**# Wolfie von Mudvayne**: maap... maap... salah ketik. Gimana Gaara vs Sasukenya? Bagus nggak?

**# KuroNezumi**: Cuma gitu doang? Yo wis gak po po..

**# cho d-chocolicious**: makasih sudah kasih tahu yang salah.

**# lovely lucufer**: beban mental? Berarti sekarang tambah beban mental lagi dong?

**# Charlotte.d-Chauchemar**: Iya, saya juga pengen direbutin juga –halah-

**# anak vs bunda**: Dilia! No comment juga!

**# Chiaki Megumi**: Magu-chan! –pelukpeluk- ficmu itu keren dah, saya demen!

**# Niku****..**: udah baca kan tadi Sasuke gimana? Thanks a lot reviewnya.

**# 15205060**: Hyaahh!! gHee senpai! Makasih banget sudah mau mampir! Baca chapter ini juga ya! Sekarang sudah fokus kok.

**# Sefa-sama**: Sasuke teme ssudan pulang. Thanks reviewnya.

**# Akatsuki no Hyoran**: halah sama aja gak usah protes!

Yap!! Begitulah... Makasih udah ngerepiu... jadi tetap R & R yak!

-

REPIU REVIEW REPIU REVIEW

PLEASE...


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : Bersyukurlah para seme karena Masashi telah menciptakan tokoh Naruto ^_^

**WARNING** : YAOI!! Yang tidak suka sebaiknya jangan baca.

**Review Reply**

*Uchiha Yuki-chan: Hidup Sasunaru!! Hidup Sasunarugaa!! *ikut-ikutan; dibunuh ^_^*

*15205060: Gaara emang keren!! Dialah orang yang mencintai Naruto sepenuh hati tanpa mengharap tanda jasa –halah! Kaya guru aja-. Saia juga *lagi sebel sama Sasuke! Dasar seme kejam!!

*.cho.d-chocolious: Apa ya?? Baca aja deh! ^_^

*Sefa-sama: Ya iyalah, tetep saia pemenangnya! Khu khu khu. Makasih.

*BrunoNadhGravano: Ending?? Saia juga bingung mau sama siapa ^o^.

*lovely luciver: artinya apaan? He he he…

*Wolfie von Mudvayne: Nyohoho~. Naruke!! Dah dari sono kali ya?

*Chika de Semut Rang-Rang: Sangkyu ^_^

*Charlotte.d'Cauchemar: Udah sekarang! Tapi gak bisa cepet.

*Niero SilvaUchisa: Eerr… No Coment!! Udah dapet selingkuhan baru belum? Giliran gue yang mau nyari. Ada yang berminat?? –dibunuh-

*Chiraki Megumi: Baca deh kelanjutannya ^_^

*Aiko tan-tan: Emang tuh sasuseme teme!! Dapet uke semanis itu masih juga belagu!! –emosi-

Pokoknya bagi semua yang repiu Love You All!!

Okey!! Kita mulai ceritanya.

-

**A Feeling That Has No Answer**

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke…"

"Na… ru… to…" Sasuke menatap Naruto. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tertahan. Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan diri. Keadaan tak segawat yang ia kira. Naruto masih tertidur pulas di kursi Hokage. Sasuke perlahan mendekat kembali. Diamatinya wajah yang dicintainya itu lekat-lekat.

"Tadi… Apa kau memimpikanku, Naruto…" Suara Sasuke tercekat. Ia merasa ada sedikit cahaya lagi di hatinya. Tapi itu segera padam berganti dengan kepedihan karena sadar ia tak mungkin punya kesempatan lagi. "Huh… Aku ini… Apa sih yang aku pikirkan!"

"Teme bodoh!!"

Sasuke kembali terperanjat. Naruto mengigau lagi. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih kepala pirang Naruto. "Kenapa kau masih memimpikanku…" Ditatapnya pemuda itu dalam-dalam seakan memohon jawaban dari bibir mungil Naruto. Ia tak berpaling sedikitpun. Matanya telah terpaku pada sosok itu.

"Apa… masih ada kesempatan untukku? Aku…" Sasuke tak sanggup berkata lagi. Rasa sakit itu kian menusuk hatinya. Menoreh luka yang sangat dalam. Membelenggu Sasuke dalam kegelapan yang amat pekat.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, mencoba sedikit menetralisir perasaannya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari situ secepatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan pergi… Sasuke…"

Hening sesaat.

"Dasar dobe. Bagaimana bisa kau terus mengigau begitu! Kau ini tidur tidak sih!"

Tapi yang diajak bicara tetap diam. Masih tetap menutup mata.

"Kau ini…" Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. "Jadi kau mau aku tetap di sini? Baik, ini kau yang minta, ya?" Sasuke mengambil kembali amplop yang tadi diletakkan di meja Naruto dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor hokage.

-

Tok tok tok!

Kakashi baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk sedikit keras.

"Huh, siapa sih malam-malam begini!" Kakashi segera bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Ngghh… Kakashi ada apa?" Iruka yang tadi tidur di samping Kakashi ikut terbangun.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku tidak tahu siapa…"

"Malam-malam begini? Sepertinya sangat penting. Kau temui saja."

"Ya, akau akan menemuinya." Kakashi mengecup kening Iruka. "Tidurlah lagi. Kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Wajah Iruka sedikit memerah. "Iya."

Kakashi segera menuju ke ruang depan untuk membuka pintu. "Kira-kira siapa malam-malam begini…"

Tok tok tok!

"Iya, iya sebentar!! Siapa sih malam-malam begini?!"

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu Kakashi."

Kakashi ternganga di depan pintu. Ia hampir tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Sasuke?"

-

"Silakan diminum," Iruka meletakkan segelas the di hadapan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," Sasuke segera meminumnya. Ia baru ingat belum makan dan minum apa-apa seharian ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu Naruto?" Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, tapi dia tidur jadi tidak tahu aku sudah kembali."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan memandang Kakashi.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan darimu."

"Bantuan?"

"Ya, aku… Ingin minta izin untuk menumpang di sini beberapa hari. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubuktikan."

"Apa itu berhubungan dengan Naruto?" Iruka tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian kembali meminum tehnya.

Kakashi menatap mantan muridnya itu sendu. "Kalau soal itu…"

"Kalau soal itu kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun kau mau, tapi kau harus janji untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Naruto secepat mungkin," Iruka berkata dengan mantap. Ada binar harapan di mata Iruka. "Kalau kau pasti bisa membuat Naruto ceria seperti dulu!"

"Benarkah?!" Sasuke menatap Iruka tak percaya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kakashi menuntut kejelasan.

"Ya, kalau Iruka sudah bilang begitu berarti kau boleh tinggal di sini."

Sasuke merasa lega. Tahap awal sukses.

"Terimakasih."

-

-

"Gaara, kita harus segera kembali ke Suna. Sudah terlalu lama kita di sini." Kankurou hampir putus asa mengajak adiknya atau lebih tepatnya Kazekagenya itu kembali ke Suna. Entah berapa puluh kali ia membujuk Gaara untuk segera kembali. Dan berpuluh kali pula ia gagal, bahkan Gaara sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Ayolah Gaara, kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Seharusnya kita langsung kembali setelah upacara pelantikan Chuunin selesai."

Gaara menatap keluar jendela apartemen tempatnya menginap selama di Konoha. Matanya melihat ke luar, tetapi pikirannya entah ke mana.

"Kankurou, boleh aku minta waktu sebentar saja?"

"Waktu untuk apa lagi…? Kita su-…"

Aku janji setelah selesai aku akan kembali ke Suna bersamamu."

Kankurou menghela nafas. "Baik, tapi ingat jangan lama-lama."

Gaara berbalik dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

-

-

"Naruto niichan!!"

BRUAGH!!

Teriakan Konohamaru sukses membuat Naruto terjatuh dari kursi.

"Aduh… Ada apa sih?! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Konohamaru!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak, aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu berkali-kali tapi tidak bangun juga!"

Konohamaru membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Niichan tidur di sini semalam?"

"Ya, aku ketiduran semalam…" Naruto kembali duduk di kursi Hokagenya. "Hari ini jadwalnya apa? Eh, sebentar aku mandi dulu." Naruto segera beranjak dari situ. "Kalau ada tamu kau terima dulu ya!"

"Iya, sudah sana cepat mandi!"

-

-

"Jadi, apa rencanamu berikutnya?"

Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang tengah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kau punya saran?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Yang jelas kau harus menemuinya dan menjelaskan perasaanmu."

"Kakashi benar, tidak baik mengulur-ulur waktu karena kau tahu kan, Naruto dan Gaara…" Iruka tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana caraku menemuinya. Aku takut dia akan mengusirku."

Sasuke tertunduk.

"Kalau kau menemuinya secara pribadi mungkin sulit, tapi kalau cara itu mungkin bisa."

-

-

"Ah, segarnya…!!" Naruto baru selesai mandi dan kembali ke ruang Hokage. "Sekarang aku lapaaar!!" Naruto membuka pintu dan saat pintu itu terbuka sesuatu mengejutkannya.

"Gaara!! Kau masih di sini? Aku pikir kau su-"

"Ssssstt…" Gara menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"Aku ke sini untuk berpamitan padamu…"

Gaara memegang pipi Naruto. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata biru cerah itu. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga, tapi kita akan segera bertemu sebentar lagi. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang lama, kan?"

"Tidak lama ya… Dan saat kita bertemu lagi kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara memberinya ciuman perpisahan.

'_Tidak akan lama… Dan aku tidak bisa lari.'_

_-_

_-  
_

GAARA P.O.V

Aku memberinya ciuman perpisahan tadi. Rasa manis itu masih aku rasakan sampai sekarang, hal inilah yang membuatku tak bisa jauh darinya.

"Gaara, semua sudah siap. Kita berangkat sekarang. Keretanya sudah menunggu."

Kankurou membantuku mengangkat barang bawaanku. Aku mengikutinya menuju kereta yang akan membawa kami pulang ke Suna.

Kereta melaju pelan mulai meninggalkan Konoha. Aku terus menatap keluar melalui jendela. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat aku meninggalkan desa ini, meninggalkan Naruto.

Sejujurnya aku begitu takut, takut kehilangan Naruto. Apalagi setelah aku bertemu dengan si brengsek itu. Aku sangat takut dia akan merebut Naruto dariku. Tapi aku lebih takut lagi kalau orang itu akan menyakiti Naruto seperti dulu. Aku tidak rela! Aku tidak mau Naruto menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menderita, apalagi kalau penyebabnya Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Gaara!!"

Aku terkejut mendengar panggilan Kankurou. "Ah, ya?" aku berpaling ke arah Kankurou yang menatapku heran.

"Kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Soal Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk. Tak ada yang kusembunyikan dari kakakku satu ini. Dialah satu-satunya yang mengerti seberapa dalam cintaku pada Naruto.

"Tenag saja, semuanya pasti akan lancar." Kankurou menepuk bahuku. Aku sedikit tenang sekarang.

END OF P.O.V

-

-

"Huwaaaah!!! Kenapa dokumen sebanyak ini aku sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sampai berantakan.

Di atas mejanya masih bertumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini juga.

"Hufff, seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh Konohamaru menjadi guru pengganti di Akademi tadi."

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk"

"Yo. Naruto!" Kakashi masuk ke ruang Hokage dengan santainya.

"Ah, Sensei? Ada apa?" Naruto langsung berdiri.

"Sepertinya sibuk sekali ya, Naruto?"

"Ini kan karena Sensei juga! Coba kalau sensei tidak minta Iruka sensei cuti selama itu, aku pasti tidak akan serepot ini!!

Kakashi tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Yah, sekali-sekali cuti kan perlu juga."

"Dasar! Ah, ya. Sensei kemari ada perlu apa?"

Kakashi kembali bertampang serius. "Dulu kau bilang memerlukan Jounin pribadi (baca Bodyguard) karena kau tak mau diikuti Anbu ke manapun kau pergi, kan?"

"Ya, meski sekarang aku sudah punya Konohamaru, tapi akhir-akhir ini Konohamaru sering meminta misi di luar dan aku paling tidak bisa melarangnya. Emm, kenapa sensei menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ku rekomendasikan."

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Oh ya? Siapa? Sensei tahu kan aku hanya menerima orang yang benar-benar mengerti tentang-"

"Ya… ya… ya…" Kakashi langsung memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau menerima orang yang tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, kan? Tenang saja, orang yang kurekomendasikan ini sangat mengerti tentangmu." Kakashi tersenyum misterius di balik maskernya. "Kau mau menemuinya sekarang? Dia sedang menunggu di luar."

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya, suruh masuk saja."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kakashi langsung memanggil orang itu.

"Masuklah sekarang!"

KLEK!

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda masuk dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto.

"Rokudaime sama."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya lemas, dan kepalanya terasa pusing hingga membuatnya harus berpegangan pada meja.

"Sa… su… ke…"

TBC…

-Special thanks to Akatsuki no Hyoran-

Wuah!! Akhirnya saia apdet juga. Tadinya mau hiatus ampe selese UAN tapi ternyata saia gak tahaaaan!! Rasanya gatel kalo ga nulis.

Gimana ceritanya tadi?? Lebih bagus apa tambah jelek?! Makin OOC gak sih? Trus saia bingung ini mau di-pair sama siapa Naru-channya! Soalnya lagi sebel saia ma Sasuke teme ituh!! Makanya akhir-akhir ini lebih suka SaiNaru –halah gak nyambung-.

Sasuke : Apa lu bilang tadi?! Pairnya kan udah jelas gue ma Naru!! Kok pake bingung!! Yang konsisten dong!

Rin : Terserah gue donk! Gue kan authornya!

Sasuke : Ap- *siap-siap ngeluarin chidori*

Rin : Hah! Itu… Itu ada gambar Naru telanjang tuh!! *nunjuk-nunjuk*

Sasuke : Hah? Mana? Mana? *celingak-celinguk gaje*

Rin : Dasar otak mesum lo!!

Dah ah! Gak usah ngomong lagi! Pokoknya repiu!!! Repiu!!! Repiu!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : pokoknya bukan saya! Bang Masashi tuh!!! *nunjuk-nunjuk*

**Warning** : YAOI, OOC, don't like don't read! OK!!

**A Feeling that has no Answer**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sa… su… ke…" Naruto masih berusaha mengimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Safir dan onyx beradu dalam kilatan rindu yang menggebu.

"Em… baiklah, mungkin kalian perlu bicara berdua. Aku keluar." Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua saja.

Hening. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Hanya saling menatap. Keadaan ini berjalan cukup lama sampai-

"Apa kabar Naruto?" Sasuke memulai pembicaran.

"Ah, ya… Aku baik." Naruto masih belum bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

'Apa aku bermimpi lagi'

"Syukurlah…" Sasuke tampak lega. Ia berjalan satu langkah mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, ia langsung sadar posisinya.

"Um… ya… begitulah." Naruto kembali duduk di kursi Hokage-nya. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Ya."

"Aku senang kau kembali." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Naruto. Padahal ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda bermata onyx yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah sejak saat itu Naruto."

"Kau juga."

Hening.

"Jadi…" Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan mengucapkan kata itu. Sejenak mereka berpandangan.  
"Bicaralah." Sasuke menanti kelanjutan perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang direkomendasikan Kakashi sensei? Kau bersedia menjadi Jounin pribadiku?"

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau bersedia aku menjadi Jounin pribadimu?"

"Tentu saja! Ups!" Naruto secepatnya menutup mulut. Wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "Baiklah, jadi mulai hari ini aku sudah boleh bekerja?"

"Itu… Kau harus menjadi Jounin dulu sebelum-"

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa menjadi seorang Jounin." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Hokage pirang itu menjadi geram.

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu, teme! Kau harus lulus ujian melawan dua Jounin terlatih untuk bisa menjadi Jounin."

"Apa aku harus mengalahkan mereka?"

"Tidak juga, tapi mereka akan menilai kemampuanmu, pantas atau tidak menjadi Jounin."

"Baiklah, cepat panggil dua Jounin itu sekarang dan aku akan mengalahkan mereka sekarang juga!!"

Naruto bertambah kesal.

"Dasar teme…"

-

-

Naruto duduk termangu di kursi Hokage-nya. Dua jam yang lalu Sasuke meminta ujian dan sekarang pemuda Uchiha itu sudah ada di hadapannya dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, orang ini telah berhasil melalui ujian dan mengalahkan dua Jounin terbaik pilihannya.

"Kau benar-benar telah menyelesaikan semuanya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tanya saja pada mereka."

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua Jounin di samping Sasuke.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Neji berkata sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Si brengsek ini merusak karya lukisku!" Sai menatap Sasuke sengit.

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Sai dengan lirikan kecil dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah resmi diterima menjadi Jounin pribadimu?"

"Em… soal itu…"

"Baiklah terimakasih, sekarang apa tugas pertamaku Rokudaime-sama? Misalnya menyuruh banci-banci ini keluar dari ruanganmu mungkin?"

Neji dan Sai langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke.

"Te… teme! Jangan bicara meremehkan begitu!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Neji dan Sai.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Ya, sama-sama Naru-chan." Sai tersenyum dan berjalan keluar diikuti Neji. Mereka segera menutup pintu dan mengumpat Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Sial, apa sih mau si brengsek itu!" Sai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Entahlah, apa dia mau mendekati Naruto lagi?"

"Mungkin, tapi Naruto kan sudah bertunangan dengan Gaara."

"Ya, tapi kita juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto pada Uchiha itu."

"Kau benar. Kasihan Gaara…"

"Ya… Kalau saja Gaara…"

"Apa?" Sai penasaran.

"Ah, tidak." Neji berjalan mendahului Sai.

-

-

Keadaan di ruang hokage masih canggung. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa maksud perkataan Sai tadi?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Perkataan yang mana?!"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Apa maksud Sai memanggilmu Naru-chan!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksud Sai? Memangnya kenapa kalau Sai memanggilku begitu?"

"Kenapa?! Kau pikir biasa seorang lelaki memanggilmu Naru-chan?!"

Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Jelas sekali dia sekarang benar-benar emosi.

"Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Ya, memang tidak biasa sih, tapi Sai memang sering memanggilku begitu. Aku sih tidak kebaratan."

"Tidak keberatan!" Sasuke kini berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Naru-koi?"

Naruto terperanjat. Mukanya memerah dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"A… Apa sih maksudmu! Ja… Jangan memanggilku begitu! Dasar teme!"

"Memang apa bedanya Naru-chan dengan dan Naru-koi? Kenapa Sai boleh memanggilmu begitu sedangkan aku tidak? Bukankah persepsinya sama?"

Naruto benar-benar malu dan kesal.

"Aarrgh!! Sudahlah terserah kau saja! Aku bisa gila meladeni semua ucapanmu!"

Naruto mengemasi beberapa dokumen dan berjalan ke luar.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang! Aku sudah lelah di sini. Lagipula pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai."

-

-

-Apartemen Naruto-

"Silakan masuk, semua sudah kuperiksa dan semuanya aman." Sasuke menyerahkan kembali kunci apartemen pada Naruto.

"Kenapa juga kau harus ikut ke apartemenku! Aku sudah bilang kau pulang saja." Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku juga sudah pulang."

Sasuke berkata dengan santai.

"Maksud…"

Sasuke menatap gemas kea rah pemuda pirang itu.

"Dengar tuan Hokage yang terhormat, kau sudah menerimaku sebagai Jounin pribadimu. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Aku akan menjagamu dan terus di dekatmu 24 jam penuh." Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya.

Naruto langsung terdiam. Menyadari ia telah mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatnya selalu bersama dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah tidak karuan.

"A… aku harus mandi sekarang."

Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

_'Kami-sama… bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku jika aku sedekat ini dengan Sasuke… Aku tidak mau merasakan kepedihan lagi, aku terlalu takut berharap… Dan lagi aku sudah… Ah, Gaara… maafkan aku…'_

-

-

TBC

Wew!!! Sekarang sudah terliha kan alurnya ke mana?? Pairnya siapa??

Saia nekat apdet padahal mau ikut SPMU *doakan saia keterima yak!!*

Thanks a lot for reviews from:

- Uchiha Yuki-chan

- Lovely Luciver

- Akatsuki no Hyoran

- Chiaki Megumi

- Sefa-sama

- Sasunaruislove

- BrunoNadhGravano

- Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

- Wolfie von Mudvayne

I lup U all…!!!

Saatnya Review! Saatnya Review!

Repiu! Repiu! Repiu!

PS: R&R fic saia yang "My Little Uchiha" yak!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lama sekali aku tak mengapdet fic ini. Entah ada yang masih ingat atau tidak.

A Feeling That Has No Answer

Chapter 6

Malam yang tenang. Sinar rembulan yang sampai ke bumi memberi cahaya yang cukup untuk menciptakan siluet berbagai bentuk. Angin semilir berhembus, menebar kesejukan yang masuk ke sel-sela rumah penduduk. Membuat jiwa-jiwa yang terlelap semakin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi mereka.

Sesosok pria keluar dari sebuah apartemen sederhana di sisi desa. Ia merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya. Pria itu melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan desa yang sepi. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia merasakan keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya. Bermaksud mengikutinya diam-diam. Sebentar ia menghela nafas mengetahui siapa yang mengikutinya. Tanpa berkata apapun ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhambat.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Pria berambut biru gelap perlahan keluar dari bayang-bayang yang menutupi sosoknya. Berjalan pelan ke arah pria lain yang memiliki rambut pirang dan tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan tua yang terletak di belakang akademi. Mata langitnya menutup, menikmati hembusan angin di wajah tan miliknya. Sekilas terlihat begitu damai, namun sesungguhnya ada semburat kesedihan terlukis di sana.

" Aku Jounin pribadimu, ingat? Sudah kewajibanku untuk terus mengikutimu kemanapun."

" Sasuke."

" Hn."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto. Ia tak menyangka ternyata 'Hn' masih menjadi kata favorit manta rekan setimnya itu meski telah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Mata birunya menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit bingung melihatnya tertawa.

" Kau mau duduk di sini?"

Naruto menunjuk ayunan kosong di sebelahnya. Yang ini terlihat lebih baru, karena memang baru beberapa bulan dipasang. Sebenarnya ayunan itu awalnya untuk mengganti ayunan lama yang tengah di duduki Naruto. Tapi atas permintaan khusus Naruto, ayunan itu hanya dipasang di sebelah ayunan yang lama. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk di ayunan yang dimaksud.

" Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini."

Naruto berayun pelan, matanya menatap ke langit malam yang pekat. Seakan hendak menerbangkan pikirannya jauh menerobos kegelapan semesta yang maha luas. Ia meraskan sepasang mata onyx menatapnya dari tadi. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya dan terus menatap ke langit dan diam seakan tak ada siapapun di sampingnya sekarang. Sebentar saja, ia ingin menikmati kesendirian dengan batinnya. Ya, cukup sebentar saja.

Sasuke POV

Aku menatapnya. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Tapi aku tak suka itu. Aku benci melihatnya begini. Kenapa ia harus bersikap seolah berharap kegelapan malam melingkupinya dan menariknya ke dalam kegelapan yang tanpa dasar. Sungguh, aku benar-benar membenci itu. Aku tak mau melihatnya sepertiku. Tidak.

Mataku tetap tertuju ke arahnya ketika tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto menangis, tapi kenapa.. Apa karena aku? Semoga jangan. Karena jika benar, aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri. Sebulir air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ingin sekali aku menghapus air mata itu dan membendungnya agar tak membasahi wajahnya lagi. Tapi tanganku begitu kaku. Sial. Ketidakberdayaan ini membuatku sakit.

Naruto menekan keras kakinya ke tanah, berusaha mengayun lebih cepat. Membuat sisa-sisa air matanya sedikit demi sedikit hilang disapu angin yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tapi kesedihan itu masih terlihat. Bahkan semakin jelas ketika ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tersenyum.

" Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke? Kau tak mau mencoba berayun sedikit? Memang terlihat kekanakan sih, tapi coba saja. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Seperti terhipnotis, aku mulai berayun pelan sesuai perkataanya. Naruto menatapku dan tersenyum. Sekilas, aku merasa begitu beruntung mendapat senyumannya.

" Kenapa kau kembali?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Satu pertanyaan yang paling tak ingin ku dengar darinya, kenapa harus ia tanyakan sekarang..

" Hanya ingin."

Entah darimana aku dapat kalimat seperti itu. Tapi kemudian aku menyesal pernah mengatakannya.

End POV

Naruto berhenti berayun dan menunduk. Ada sesuatu dalam jawaban Sasuke yang membuat rasa marahnya meningkat. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan menghela nafas dalam. Ia tak boleh meluapkan perasaannya sekarang. Tidak, sebelum ia mendapatkan kejelasan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

" Hanya ingin ya, semua memang sesukamu. Jika ingin pergi ya pergi, jika ingin kembali ya kembali. Tak peduli apa pendapat orang lain padamu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Bukan karena tak mau, tapi sang jenius Uchiha tengah kehilangan kemampuan verbalnya. Semua kosa kata yang dipelajarinya selama ini seakan hilang begitu saja dari memori otaknya. Ia memutuskan menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Naruto.

" Kau tahu, Sasuke? Ketika kau meninggalkan Konoha untuk kedua kalinya setelah kau membunuh Danzo, aku tak pernah berfikir kau akan kembali lagi. Aku seperti kehilangan harapan untuk bisa bersamamu. Semangatku untuk mengejarmu dan membawamu pulang kembali seperti menguap begitu saja ketika kau berbalik dan berjalan keluar gerbang Konoha tanpa berkata dan menoleh sedikitpun padaku." Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. " Huh! Aku seperti kehilangan diriku sendiri waktu itu. Tak punya pegangan apapun. Di satu sisi aku ingin kembali mengejarmu, tapi di sisi lain aku lelah.. aku lelah terus menerus seperti orang bodoh yang mengejar bayangan yang tak pasti. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat itu."

Naruto mati-matian menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak mau menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke saat ini. Naruto diam sejenak. Ia merasakan tubuh pria di sampingnya menegang, entah karena apa.

" Setahun kemudian aku diangkat menjadi Hokage. Harusnya itu bisa menjadi hari yang bahagia untukku karena akhirnya impianku terpenuhi. Tapi sebaliknya. Aku memang tersenyum, tertawa, dan bergembira saat teman-teman membuat pesta kecil untuk memberi selamat padaku. Tapi setelah itu, ketika aku sudah berada di dalam apartemen aku menangis. Aku menangis karena kau orang yang paling aku harapkan ada di sampingku hari itu tidak ada. Haha.. mungkin kau akan tertawa kalau melihatku saat itu. Menangis semalaman seperti wanita sampai mataku bengkak."

Kali ini Naruto membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia tak berusaha menahannya. Perasaan getir dalam hatinya terkuak, membuat air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Tapi setidaknya ia tetap bertahan untuk tidak terisak. Ia memilih menangis dalam diam.

" Setelah hari itu aku mati-matian bekerja untuk bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu. Aku selalu tenggelam dalam tugasku sebagai hokage. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melakukan itu. Tapi aku terus berusaha. Hingga aku yakin bahwa sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tidak akan. Aku menerima lamaran Gaara dan berharap mendapat hidup yang baru. Namun kemudian kau kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padamu. Kau datang, menyapaku seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, hah?"

Naruto tak ingin bicara lagi. Dan Sasuke tak mampu bicara. Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang mengatakan satu katapun. Malam sudah hampir berakhir, tapi kesunyian di tempat itu kian mencekat. Fajar terlihat di ufuk timur. Sedikit demi sedikit langit hitam tergantikan dengan semburat kemerahan. Suara derik serangga digantikan kicau burung yang mulai beterbangan dari sarangnya yang hangat. Kemudian, ketika sinar mentari pertama menyinari bumi pagi itu. Naruto bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

TBC

A/N: Rasanya agak aneh meneruskan fic ini. Tapi semakin gak enak kalau dibiarkan begitu saja. Maaf jika sangat tidak memuaskan. Setelah ini mungkin My Little Uchiha yang akan saya usahakan apdet. Err.. ada yang masih berniat mereview?


End file.
